


I Forgot About That Key

by WatermelonHappy



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonHappy/pseuds/WatermelonHappy
Summary: Kurt decides to let off a little steam... But he forgets he gave a little someone a key.





	

Kurt Hummel walked into his home which was unusually quiet for this time of day. Finn had an unscheduled football practice today, his father and Carole went out to dinner, and Blaine apparently had some family dinner. Such a shame, Kurt had a few ways for them to take advantage of this time. 

The male diva slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom and made his way to his bed. He let out a deep sigh and sunk into the squishy material of is bed. It was finally Friday, meaning time away from Dalton. 

Kurt rolled over to open his drawer to get a few magazines. Upon reaching in he felt something squishy. Looking in he saw his hot pink dildo. Furiously blushing , even though he was alone, he grabbed it. Buying it had been an absolutely innocent act on his part. A little alcohol and Santana don't mix well. 

Upon staring at the dildo for a little he decided to let off a little “ Steam ”. He shimmied out of his skinny jeans, which is not an easy task, and practically ripped off his panties. 

He moaned upon feeling the chilly air his his pussy. Spreading his legs he reached down and felt at his own wetness. Spreading his lips he dragged his fingers through his wet folds for a few minutes. 

When he was sure he was wet enough he lowered the dildo and touched it to his clit. “ uhhhhhhh... ” he moaned loudly. He continued to lower the dildo until it was at his pussy. He slowly entered the dildo until it was down to the very end. He began to pump it in and out at a slow pace. With time he quickened his movements, until he was slamming in and out at a brutal pace. Kurt moaned out loud “ oh god Blaine fuck me ha- ohh- harder. ” 

So caught up in fucking himself senseless he didn't hear the door unlock. Nor did he hear his boyfriend walk up the stairs and open his door. Blaine walked into the house hearing strange noises and walked upstairs to investigate. 

“ Uhhhhh... Fuck.. Soooo good”

Blaine opened the door and got the shock of his life seeing his boyfriend fucking himself. 

“you started with out me” he whined. Kurt looked up but continued to fuck his pussy. He brought his hand down to finger Kurt's clit while he began talking. 

“well then come- ohhh- play with you- fuck- your pussy Blaine” he stuttered out between moans. 

“That's right this is my pussy so take the dildo out” Blaine said with a hint of authority. 

Kurt quickly took it out with a huff. Blaine immediately positioned himself between Kurt's legs. He lowered his head and sucked his clit into his mouth. Kurt screamed. Blaine sucked Kurt's clit and sucked his fat pussy lips into his mouth. He quickly inserts two fingers fucking kurt hard. “aghhhhh” Kurt screamed 

“Scream baby. Scream while daddy fucks his pussy” Blaine breathed out to him. 

Blaine continued to fuck his fingers in while sucking Kurt's clit. Kurt spread his legs as wide as possible and tangled his fingers into Blaines hair. 

“Yes daddy eat baby's pussy... Suck baby's clit”

Blaine gave one last powerful suck just as Kurt was on the brink of orgasm. 

“Why'd you stop” Kurt whined. 

Blaine was now naked staring at Kurt. His hand was stroking his hard length. 

“Daddy wants to fuck you now”

Blaine flipped Kurt over on his hands and knees and began to insert his cock. Kurt moaned at the fill. Blaine began to fuck in and out of Kurt at a punishing pace. 

“It's daddy's job to fuck you not yours”

With that he delivered a smack to Kurts ass. Kurt moaned at the sudden smack. 

“Yes daddy you fuck me” Kurt yelled. 

Blaine delivered another round of smacks to Kurt's ass. 

“God Kurt you're so tight... So wet.. God” Blaine moaned. 

Kurt reached down and rubbed his clit “Daddy I'm so close, go faster... Harder”

Blaine continued to fuck Kurt until Kurt came with a scream and squirted all over him. 

Blaine pulled out and flipped him over. 

He stroked his cock until he came on Kurts chest. He fell down next to Kurt exhausted from the sex. 

“I totally forgot I gave you a key” Kurt admitted 

Blaine chuckled “That's funny because I specifically remember you giving it to me and saying ‘feel free to come rock my word anytime’ .”

Kurt rolled over a passionately kissed Blaine. 

“I love you Daddy” Kurt said

“I love you more baby" Blaine responded.


End file.
